Concert On Promised Island
by MisuteriTenshi
Summary: When the famous singing group, After School Tea Time comes to Promised Island, everyone wants to see them, but when Marie falls ill, what will happen next? Read to find out more! Please read & review!
1. News Of A Concert Part 1

** Disclaimer: I don't own K-On! K-On! is a copyright of Kakifly, I also don't own Sister Princess, Sister Princess is a copyright of Starchild.**

** Author's note: This story is dedicated to Miz-KTakase.**

** News Of A Concert Part 1**

** One cool autumn Monday afternoon at around lunchtime, Wataru Minakami was eating lunch with Karen & Mami when suddenly, Taro Yamada ran up to the threesome.**

** Wataru gave Yamada an annoyed look, "I am **_**not**_** going to give you a single bite of the boxed lunch that Shirayuki made for me!" he told Yamada fiercely.**

** "I wasn't coming over here to steal your lunch, Wataru, honest." Yamada protested.**

** "Well then, Yamada," Mami asked fiercely. "why **_**are**_** you here?"**

** "Guess who is coming to Promised Island all the way from Tokyo." Yamada said to Wataru.**

** "I give up, Yamada," Wataru said. "just who is coming to Promised Island all the way from Tokyo?"**

** "After School Tea Time!" Yamada exclaimed.**

** Now, Mami **_**nearly**_** fell off her chair, "After School Tea Time is coming **_**here**_**!" she gasped out of pure excitement.**


	2. News Of A Concert Part 2

** News Of A Concert Part 2**

** "Wait a minute now, Mami, wait a minute," Wataru said. "who in the world are After School Tea Time?"**

** "After School Tea Time," Mami answered Wataru. "is a famous Japanese pop group made up of five girls, Yui Hirasawa, Mio Akiyama, Tsumugi Kotobuki, who goes by her nickname of Mugi, Ritsu Tainaka, and Azusa Nakano, all of them are **_**excellent**_** musicians and radical singers not to mention!"**

** "Wow, Mami, you are a **_**huge**_** fan of this group, aren't you?" Wataru asked.**

** "Yes, I am." Mami said to Wataru.**

** On a boat on the ocean, Yui, Mio, Tsumugi, Ritsu, and Azusa were sitting on the ferry seats with their bags & musical instrument cases by their sides.**

** "I can't wait to get to Promised Island so that we can practice for our concert!" Tsumugi exclaimed.**

** "If you say so." Mio sighed irritably as they continued sailing to Promised Island.**


	3. News Of A Concert Part 3

** News Of A Concert Part 3**

** Yui walked over and sat down next to Mio, "What's wrong?" she asked her friend.**

** "I don't feel too well, Yui." Mio answered honestly.**

** "I will **_**not**_** be asking you again, Mio," Yui said impatiently. "what's wrong?"**

** "It's my stage fright." Mio said to Yui quietly.**

** "Your stage fright?" Azusa asked Mio.**

** "That's right, Azusa," Mio answered, sighing sadly. "I have **_**extremely**_** bad stage fright, and it gets worse and worse with every concert."**

** Azusa put her hand upon Mio's knee, "Don't worry, Mio, you'll get over your stage fright soon enough." she said.**

** "Do you really think so?" Mio asked Azusa.**

** "I know so." Azusa said to Mio.**

** Back on Promised Island that very same afternoon, Sakuya took both Wataru & Marie out shopping for new autumn clothing to wear to the upcoming After School Tea Time concert.**

** "What do you think of this pine green shirt, Dear Brother?" Sakuya asked.**

** Wataru inpected the shirt that Sakuya was holding up, "Is that for Marie to wear to the concert?" he asked Sakuya.**

** "Of course not, Dear Brother," Sakuya disagreed. "this shirt is for **_**me**_** to wear to the After School Tea Time concert!"**

** Marie held up a honey-gold shirt and a chestnut brown skirt that ended at her calves.**

** "What do you think about this outfit, Brother Mine?" Marie asked.**

** "It'll look so awesome on you at the concert, Marie." Wataru said gently.**


	4. Yui's New Song

** Yui's New Song**

** "I think Mio is a true musical genius!" Marie told Wataru excitedly.**

** "Now now, Marie," Sakuya reprimanded. "don't get too excited, you don't want to get yourself sick again, do you?"**

** Marie hung her head low in shame, "No, I guess not." she said to Sakuya with a sad sounding sigh in her voice.**

** After Wataru paid for his own new outfit, he, Sakuya, and Marie went straight back to the Welcome House.**

** Back with the members of After School Tea Time, the five band members got off of the ferry.**

** Yui began searching through her suitcase for something.**

** "What are you looking for?" Tsumugi asked Yui.**

** "Aha," Yui shouted. "I found my song lyric journal! It was buried underneath my socks!"**

** Everyone else sweat dropped due to embarrassment.**

** "What is in there?" Ritsu asked Yui.**

** "Songs I wrote for our group to sing," Yui answered Ritsu. "and this newest one is for Mio to sing for her number one fan!"**

** "Who **_**is**_** your number one fan, Mio?" Tsumugi asked.**

** "Some ill girl named Marie Minakami," Mio answered Tsumugi with an exasperated tone in her voice. "and we are to be staying with her and her family at the Welcome House during our stay here."**

** "So, Mio," Yui asked. "would you like to practice my new song?"**

** "Give me a beat." Mio said to Yui.**

** "You got it!" Yui said to Mio.**

** Yui got her guitar out of its case and began to play the melody to her new song as Mio began to sing the song's lyrics.**

** Mio: **_**Tomodachi no ai**_**;**

_**Ai to tomodachi**_**;**

_**Tatsu y**__**ūki o tsukatte**_**;**

_**Tsuyoi tachiagaru**_**;**

_**Watashi wa akiramemasen**_**;**

_**Watashi wa tatte tatakau koto ni naru**_**;**

_**No tame ni soreha anata to watashi da**_**;**

_**Watashi wa zokk**__**ō sa remasu**_**;**

_**De fight on**_**.**


	5. Arrival At Welcome House

** Arrival At Welcome House**

** "Wow you two," Ritsu exclaimed. "that was amazing! So, Yui, is there an English translation to your new song?"**

** "No, Ri, there isn't a translation yet," Yui said. "but I'll work on a translation just as soon as we get to the Welcome House."**

** Mio handed Yui's song lyric journal back to her.**

** "Well, if we are going to make it to the Welcome House in time for supper with the Minakami family," Mio said to Yui seriously. "then you had better put your song lyric journal back into your suitcase as well as put your guitar back into its case."**

** "Right!" Yui said to Mio.**

** Yui then packed up her song lyric journal and her guitar.**

** Since Mio was holding the map to the Welcome House, she led the way.**

** "Are we there yet, Mio, my feet are **_**killing**_** me!" Ritsu complained, it was getting dark as the sun began setting.**

** "Oh, Ritsu, just be patient!" Tsumugi snapped.**

** Back at Welcome House, Shirayuki was in the kitchen preparing supper for eighteen people, when there came a knock on the front door.**

** "I'll get the door." Wataru said, getting up from his seat on the sofa in the living room.**

** "Don't be silly, Brother Mine," Marie said gently. "I'll get the door in your place."**

** Marie stood up and went to answer the door to the Welcome House.**

** Marie opened the door to the Welcome House and gasped in amazement.**

** "Oh my gosh! You're..." Marie began, she was speechless.**

** Marie just fainted then and there.**

** "What's the matter with her?" Ritsu asked irritably.**

** Yui felt Marie's forehead, the heat from Marie's forehead burned Yui's right hand.**


	6. Marie's Fever Part 1

**Marie's Fever Part 1**

**"Ouch! Oh crap! That's hot!" Yui shouted.**

**"What's the matter, Yui?" Mio asked.**

**"MIO, YOUR BIGGEST FAN BURNED MY HAND!" Yui yelled furiously.**

**Wataru & Sakuya came over to the front door.**

**"What's the matter?" Wataru asked Yui.**

**Sakuya felt Marie's forehead.**

**"Uh-oh," Sakuya said. "Dear Brother, I hate to be the bearer of bad news here... but it sounds like Marie will not be able to attend the concert."**

**"You don't mean that..." Wataru began.**

**"That's right," Sakuya said to Wataru worriedly. "Marie has a fever, I warned her not to get too excited about seeing After School Tea Time in concert!"**

**Kaho came downstairs from what used to be Mami's bedroom to find the band in her family's house.**

**"Brother," Kaho said. "the futons are all set in Mami's old bedroom."**

**Yui looked at Kaho, "Oh my gosh! You are so cute!" she squealed.**

**"Thanks." Kaho said to Yui.**

**"Kaho?" Wataru asked.**

** "Yes, Brother?" Kaho answered.**

**"Show After School Tea Time to their room," Wataru requested. "Sakuya and I are going to take Marie to hers."**

**"Okay, Brother." Kaho said.**

**After the members of After School Tea Time finished unpacking, Yui did as she said she was going to do and began to translate her song into English.**

**Mio was reading over Yui's shoulder to find out what Yui had so far.**

**"You're doing great, Yui!" Mio exclaimed.**

**"Thanks, Mio." Yui said.**

**Ritsu set the bag of pork rinds she was eating down on her futon and came over to Yui's futon to look at Yui's work.**

**"That is really good, Yui!" Ritsu exclaimed.**

**"Thank you so much, Ritsu." Yui said.**

**"Yui, are you sure this will please Marie Minakami?" Mio asked in a curious tone of voice.**

**"Indeed I am sure, Mio." Yui answered kindly.**


	7. Marie's Fever Part 2

** Marie's Fever Part 2**

** Back in Marie's bedroom, Haruka & Hinako entered with the members of After School Tea Time to get Wataru for the concert.**

** "Are you ready to go to the concert, Beloved Brother?" Haruka asked.**

** "I can't go to the concert tonight." Wataru told both Haruka and Hinako seriously.**

** Hinako was now shocked by what Wataru was saying.**

** "What do you mean, my Bro Bro?" Hinako asked.**

** "With Marie as sick as she is right now, Hina," Wataru answered. "I can't go to the After School Tea Time concert."**

** Mio heard Marie calling out.**

** "Brother... Mine... Brother... Mine..." Mio heard Marie call out.**

** "Oh no," Mio said. "it can't be."**

** "What is it, Mio," Azusa asked. "what is it?"**


	8. Marie's Fever Part 3

** Marie's Fever Part 3**

** "I was afraid of this." Mio said to Azusa quietly as well as seriously.**

** "What's wrong, Mio?" Tsumugi asked.**

** "Marie's fever has gotten so high that... it has made her delirious." Mio answered Tsumugi.**

** "Brother... Mine... Brother... Mine..." Mio heard Marie call out once again.**

** "And that is **_**exactly**_** why I **_**need**_** to stay by Marie's side!" Wataru said to After School Tea Time in a total panic.**

** Mamoru came straight to Marie's opened bedroom door and stood in the doorway.**

** "Hey there, Big Bro! The rest of us are ready to hit the road for the concert!" Mamoru called.**

** Marie began shivering with cold chills.**

** "Brother... Mine... Brother... Mine... Brother... Mine..." Mio heard Marie call out once again.**

** "We have a concert to do," Ritsu said. "we do **_**not**_** want to be late for it after all, do we?"**


	9. Mio's Great Idea

** Mio's Great Idea**

** Azusa, Ritsu, Yui, and Tsumugi all ran for the front door, however, Mio didn't follow them.**

** "Come on, Mio, we need you onstage with us." Tsumugi said.**

** "Brother... Mine... Brother... Mine... Brother... Mine..." Mio heard Marie call out once again.**

** Mio gathered up every single ounce of courage she had.**

** "No," Mio shouted. "I can't go without Wataru & Marie!"**

** Ritsu's jaw dropped in amazement.**

** "WHAT! MIO," Ritsu yelled furiously. "YOU ARE THROWING THE DREAM OF OUR BAND AWAY!"**

** "I can't go without Wataru & Marie!" Mio said to Ritsu defiantly.**

** "MIO!" Ritsu yelled furiously.**

** "Ritsu." Yui said.**

** "What is it, Yui?" Ritsu asked.**

** "I think that we should just let Mio do what she must do." Yui told Ritsu patiently.**

** Suddenly, the five members of After School Tea Time heard Marie singing a very familiar song.**

** Marie: **_**Tomodachi no ai**_**;**

_**Ai to tomodachi**_**;**

_**Tatsu y**__**ūki o tsukatte**_**;**

_**Tsuyoi tachiagaru**_**;**

_**Watashi wa akiramemasen**_**;**

_**Watashi wa tatte tatakau koto ni naru**_**;**

_**No tame ni soreha anata to watashi da**_**;**

_**Watashi wa zokk**__**ō sa remasu**_**;**

_**De fight on**_**.**

** Now, Mio got a very clever idea.**

** "That's it!" Mio exclaimed.**

** "What's it, Mio?" Azusa asked feeling baffled.**

** "There will be no need for the Minakami family to purchase tickets to our show," Mio explained to the other After School Tea Time members. "because we are going to hold our concert here at Welcome House."**


	10. Mamoru's Promise

** Mamoru's Promise**

** "What a **_**wonderful**_** idea, Mio!" Yui & Azusa exclaimed in unison.**

** "You really think my idea was a good one?" Mio asked Yui & Azusa.**

** "Yes we do!" Azusa exclaimed.**

** "It is a **_**super**_** idea!" Yui agreed.**

** Mio looked over at the **_**still**_** shivering Marie who was lying in her bed singing deliriously.**

** Marie: **_**Tomodachi no ai**_**;**

_**Ai to tomodachi**_**;**

_**Tatsu y**__**ūki o tsukatte**_**;**

_**Tsuyoi tachiagaru**_**;**

_**Watashi wa akiramemasen**_**;**

_**Watashi wa tatte tatakau koto ni naru**_**;**

_**No tame ni soreha anata to watashi da**_**;**

_**Watashi wa zokk**__**ō sa remasu**_**;**

_**De fight on**_**.**

** "Wow!" Mio exclaimed.**

** "What is it, Miss Akiyama?" Wataru asked.**

** "That sister of yours is so determined and confident, Mister Minakami," Mio said. "even when she is delirious."**

** "What do you mean, Miss Akiyama?" Wataru asked.**

** Marie began to sing again.**

** Marie: **_**Tomodachi no ai**_**;**

_**Ai to tomodachi**_**;**

_**Tatsu y**__**ūki o tsukatte**_**;**

_**Tsuyoi tachiagaru**_**;**

_**Watashi wa akiramemasen**_**;**

_**Watashi wa tatte tatakau koto ni naru**_**;**

_**No tame ni soreha anata to watashi da**_**;**

_**Watashi wa zokk**__**ō sa remasu**_**;**

_**De fight on**_**.**

** "I wish **_**I myself**_** could be that confident on the stage, Mister Minakami." **

** Mamoru remembered the play she was in.**

** Within her memory, Mamoru waas wearing a beautiful blue princess gown and was surrounded by a frame that was being used as a magic mirror.**

** "What on earth do I do now?" Mamoru asked.**

** Mamoru suddenly came out of her memory.**

** "Are you okay?" Wataru asked Mamoru.**

** "Miss Mio," Mamoru said. "I promise you that I will help you get over your stage fright in time for the upcoming concert."**

** "What?" everyone else asked Mamoru in amazement.**

** "Miss Mio," Mamoru said once more. "I promise you that I will help you get over your stage fright in time for the upcoming concert."**


	11. Practicing For The Concert Part 1

**Practicing For The Concert Part 1**

**"How are you going to do that?" Wataru asked Mamoru.**

**"Simple, Big Bro," Mamoru said. "Miss Yui, take it away!"**

**"You got it, Miss Mamoru!" Yui said.**

**Yui began playing her guitar as Mamoru began to sing.**

**Mamoru: **_**Pleasedon**_**'**_**t say **_**"**_**you are lazy**_**";**

_**Datte hontou wa crazy**_**;**

_**Hakuchou-tachi wa sou**_**;**

_**Mienai toko de bataashi suru ndesu**_**;**

_**Honnou ni juujun chuujitsuhonrou mo juujuu shouchi**_**;**

_**Zento youyou da shi**_**;**

_**Dakara tama ni kyuukei shichau ndesu**_**;**

_**Kono me de shikkari misademete**_**;**

_**Ikisaki chizu jou māku shite**_**;**

_**Chikamichi areba sore ga oudou**_**;**

_**Hashoreru tsubasa mo areba joutou**_**;**

_**Yaba tsumewaretagurū de hoshuu shita**_**;**

_**Sore dake de nanka tassei kan**_**;**

_**Daiji na no wa jibunkawaigaru koto**_**;**

_**Jibun wo aisanakyahito mo aisenai**_**;**

_**Please don**_**'**_**t say **_**"**_**you are lazy**_**";**

_**Datte hontou wa crazy**_**;**

_**Nou aru taka wa sou**_**;**

_**Mienai toko ni pikku kakusu ndesu**_**;**

_**Souzou ni isshou genmeigenjitsu wa zettai zetsumei**_**;**

_**Hatten tochuu da shi**_**;**

_**Dakara fui ni picchi hazureru ndesu**_**;**

_**Sono me ni utsuranai dake datte**_**;**

_**Yaru ki wa mētā furikitte**_**;**

_**Itsudemo zenryoku de yume miru**_**;**

_**Zono bun zenryoku de nemutte**_**;**

_**Yari choi yasetachoushi dzuite kutta**_**;**

_**Sore dake de nandehaibokukan**_**;**

_**Sukasazu ni mokuhyoukahoushuusei shite**_**;**

_**Juunan ni rinkihouhenshichihenge ga kachi**_**;**

_**Pleasedon**_**'**_**t say **_**"**_**you are lazy**_**";**

_**Datte hontou wa crazy**_**;**

_**Kujaku**_**-**_**tachi wa sou**_**;**

_**Koko zo to iu toki bi wo miseru ndesu**_**;**

_**Gozouroppu manshin maishinganbou wa soushin reijin;**_

_**Yuuwaku tahatsu da shi**_**;**

_**Dakara yake ni ishi kudakechau ndesu**_**;**

_**Yaba masaka reddo pointoiya giri kuria**_**;**

_**Sore dake de nante zennou kan**_**;**

_**Daiji na no wa jibunmitometeku koto**_**;**

_**Jibun wo yurusanakyahito mo yurusenai**_**;**

_**Please**_** don'**_**t say**_** "**_**you are lazy**_**";**

_**Datte hontou wa crazy**_**;**

_**Hakuchou**_**-**_**tachi wa sou**_**;**

_**Mienai toko de bataashi suru ndesu**_**;**

_**Honnou ni juujun chuujitsuhonrou mo juujuu shouchi**_**;**

_**Zento youyou da shi**_**;**

_**Dakara tama ni kyuukei shichau ndesu**_**.**

**"Oh wow, Mamoru Dear," Yotsuba exclaimed. "you can out sing Miss Mio & Miss Yui!"**

**"You're a genius, Mamoru!" Rinrin exclaimed.**

**"You're amazing." Aria said to Mamoru.**

**"Agreed!" Hinako said to Mamoru in agreement with Mamoru.**

**"Aw, gosh," Mamoru said to Rinrin, Yotsuba, Hinako, and Aria. "I don't really know about that."**

**Now, it was Mio's turn to show what she could do.**

**Mio: **_**Please don**_**'**_**t say **_**"**_**you are lazy**_**";**

_**Datte hontou wa crazy**_**;**

_**Hakuchou-tachi wa sou**_**;**

_**Mienai toko de bataashi suru ndesu**_**;**

_**Honnou ni juujun chuujitsuhonrou mo juujuu shouchi**_**;**

_**Zento youyou da shi**_**;**

_**Dakara tama ni kyuukei shichau ndesu**_**;**

_**Kono me de shikkari misademete**_**;**

_**Ikisaki chizu jou māku shite**_**;**

_**Chikamichi areba sore ga oudou**_**;**

_**Hashoreru tsubasa mo areba joutou**_**;**

_**Yaba tsumewaretagurū de hoshuu shita**_**;**

_**Sore dake de nanka tassei kan**_**;**

_**Daiji na no wa jibunkawaigaru koto**_**;**

_**Jibun wo aisanakyahito mo aisenai**_**;**

_**Please don**_**'**_**t say **_**"**_**you are lazy**_**";**

_**Datte hontou wa crazy**_**;**

_**Nou aru taka wa sou**_**;**

_**Mienai toko ni pikku kakusu ndesu**_**;**

_**Souzou ni isshou genmeigenjitsu wa zettai zetsumei**_**;**

_**Hatten tochuu da shi**_**;**

_**Dakara fui ni picchi hazureru ndesu**_**;**

_**Sono me ni utsuranai dake datte**_**;**

_**Yaru ki wa mētā furikitte**_**;**

_**Itsudemo zenryoku de yume miru**_**;**

_**Zono bun zenryoku de nemutte**_**;**

_**Yari choi yasetachoushi dzuite kutta**_**;**

_**Sore dake de nandehaibokukan**_**;**

_**Sukasazu ni mokuhyoukahoushuusei shite**_**;**

_**Juunan ni rinkihouhenshichihenge ga kachi**_**;**

_**Please don**_**'**_**t say **_**"**_**you are lazy**_**";**

_**Datte hontou wa crazy**_**;**

_**Kujaku**_**-**_**tachi wa sou**_**;**

_**Koko zo to iu toki bi wo miseru ndesu**_**;**

_**Gozouroppu manshin maishinganbou wa soushin reijin;**_

_**Yuuwaku tahatsu da shi**_**;**

_**Dakara yake ni ishi kudakechau ndesu**_**;**

_**Yaba masaka reddo pointoiya giri kuria**_**;**

_**Sore dake de nante zennou kan**_**;**

_**Daiji na no wa jibunmitometeku koto**_**;**

_**Jibun wo yurusanakyahito mo yurusenai**_**;**

_**Please**_** don'**_**t say**_** "**_**you are lazy**_**";**

_**Datte hontou wa crazy**_**;**

_**Hakuchou**_**-**_**tachi wa sou**_**;**

_**Mienai toko de bataashi suru ndesu**_**;**

_**Honnou ni juujun chuujitsuhonrou mo juujuu shouchi**_**;**

_**Zento youyou da shi**_**;**

_**Dakara tama ni kyuukei shichau ndesu**_**.**

**"And **_**that**_** is how you show **_**true**_** confidence!" Mamoru said to Mio.**

**Mio looked at Mamoru.**

**"Thank you, Miss Mamoru." Mio said.**

**"Anytime, Miss Akiyama." Mamoru said gently.**

**Mio began to sing once again.**

**Mio: **_**Please don**_**'**_**t say **_**"**_**you are lazy**_**";**

_**Datte hontou wa crazy**_**;**

_**Hakuchou-tachi wa sou**_**;**

_**Mienai toko de bataashi suru ndesu**_**;**

_**Honnou ni juujun chuujitsuhonrou mo juujuu shouchi**_**;**

_**Zento youyou da shi**_**;**

_**Dakara tama ni kyuukei shichau ndesu**_**;**

_**Kono me de shikkari misademete**_**;**

_**Ikisaki chizu jou māku shite**_**;**

_**Chikamichi areba sore ga oudou**_**;**

_**Hashoreru tsubasa mo areba joutou**_**;**

_**Yaba tsumewaretagurū de hoshuu shita**_**;**

_**Sore dake de nanka tassei kan**_**;**

_**Daiji na no wa jibunkawaigaru koto**_**;**

_**Jibun wo aisanakyahito mo aisenai**_**;**

_**Please don**_**'**_**t say **_**"**_**you are lazy**_**";**

_**Datte hontou wa crazy**_**;**

_**Nou aru taka wa sou**_**;**

_**Mienai toko ni pikku kakusu ndesu**_**;**

_**Souzou ni isshou genmeigenjitsu wa zettai zetsumei**_**;**

_**Hatten tochuu da shi**_**;**

_**Dakara fui ni picchi hazureru ndesu**_**;**

_**Sono me ni utsuranai dake datte**_**;**

_**Yaru ki wa mētā furikitte**_**;**

_**Itsudemo zenryoku de yume miru**_**;**

_**Zono bun zenryoku de nemutte**_**;**

_**Yari choi yasetachoushi dzuite kutta**_**;**

_**Sore dake de nandehaibokukan**_**;**

_**Sukasazu ni mokuhyoukahoushuusei shite**_**;**

_**Juunan ni rinkihouhenshichihenge ga kachi**_**;**

_**Please don**_**'**_**t say **_**"**_**you are lazy**_**";**

_**Datte hontou wa crazy**_**;**

_**Kujaku**_**-**_**tachi wa sou**_**;**

_**Koko zo to iu toki bi wo miseru ndesu**_**;**

_**Gozouroppu manshin maishinganbou wa soushin reijin;**_

_**Yuuwaku tahatsu da shi**_**;**

_**Dakara yake ni ishi kudakechau ndesu**_**;**

_**Yaba masaka reddo pointoiya giri kuria**_**;**

_**Sore dake de nante zennou kan**_**;**

_**Daiji na no wa jibunmitometeku koto**_**;**

_**Jibun wo yurusanakyahito mo yurusenai**_**;**

_**Please**_** don'**_**t say**_** "**_**you are lazy**_**";**

_**Datte hontou wa crazy**_**;**

_**Hakuchou**_**-**_**tachi wa sou**_**;**

_**Mienai toko de bataashi suru ndesu**_**;**

_**Honnou ni juujun chuujitsuhonrou mo juujuu shouchi**_**;**

_**Zento youyou da shi**_**;**

_**Dakara tama ni kyuukei shichau ndesu**_**.**

**"You did it, Mio," Yui exclaimed. "you did it!"**


	12. Practicing For The Concert Part 2

**Practicing For The Concert Part 2**

**"I **_**did**_** do it," Mio said to Yui. "didn't I?"**

**"Yes you did, Miss Mio," Mamoru answered for Yui. "you've proven that you do indeed have true confidence."**

**"Will you please sing for us again, Miss Mamoru?" Ritsu begged.**

**Mamoru cleared her throat and After School Tea Time began to play their instruments.**

**Mamoru began to sing again.**

**Mamoru: **_**Please don**_**'**_**t say **_**"**_**you are lazy**_**";**

_**Datte hontou wa crazy**_**;**

_**Hakuchou-tachi wa sou**_**;**

_**Mienai toko de bataashi suru ndesu**_**;**

_**Honnou ni juujun chuujitsuhonrou mo juujuu shouchi**_**;**

_**Zento youyou da shi**_**;**

_**Dakara tama ni kyuukei shichau ndesu**_**;**

_**Kono me de shikkari misademete**_**;**

_**Ikisaki chizu jou māku shite**_**;**

_**Chikamichi areba sore ga oudou**_**;**

_**Hashoreru tsubasa mo areba joutou**_**;**

_**Yaba tsumewaretagurū de hoshuu shita**_**;**

_**Sore dake de nanka tassei kan**_**;**

_**Daiji na no wa jibunkawaigaru koto**_**;**

_**Jibun wo aisanakyahito mo aisenai**_**;**

_**Please don**_**'**_**t say **_**"**_**you are lazy**_**";**

_**Datte hontou wa crazy**_**;**

_**Nou aru taka wa sou**_**;**

_**Mienai toko ni pikku kakusu ndesu**_**;**

_**Souzou ni isshou genmeigenjitsu wa zettai zetsumei**_**;**

_**Hatten tochuu da shi**_**;**

_**Dakara fui ni picchi hazureru ndesu**_**;**

_**Sono me ni utsuranai dake datte**_**;**

_**Yaru ki wa mētā furikitte**_**;**

_**Itsudemo zenryoku de yume miru**_**;**

_**Zono bun zenryoku de nemutte**_**;**

_**Yari choi yasetachoushi dzuite kutta**_**;**

_**Sore dake de nandehaibokukan**_**;**

_**Sukasazu ni mokuhyoukahoushuusei shite**_**;**

_**Juunan ni rinkihouhenshichihenge ga kachi**_**;**

_**Please don**_**'**_**t say **_**"**_**you are lazy**_**";**

_**Datte hontou wa crazy**_**;**

_**Kujaku**_**-**_**tachi wa sou**_**;**

_**Koko zo to iu toki bi wo miseru ndesu**_**;**

_**Gozouroppu manshin maishinganbou wa soushin reijin;**_

_**Yuuwaku tahatsu da shi**_**;**

_**Dakara yake ni ishi kudakechau ndesu**_**;**

_**Yaba masaka reddo pointoiya giri kuria**_**;**

_**Sore dake de nante zennou kan**_**;**

_**Daiji na no wa jibunmitometeku koto**_**;**

_**Jibun wo yurusanakyahito mo yurusenai**_**;**

_**Please**_** don'**_**t say**_** "**_**you are lazy**_**";**

_**Datte hontou wa crazy**_**;**

_**Hakuchou**_**-**_**tachi wa sou**_**;**

_**Mienai toko de bataashi suru ndesu**_**;**

_**Honnou ni juujun chuujitsuhonrou mo juujuu shouchi**_**;**

_**Zento youyou da shi**_**;**

_**Dakara tama ni kyuukei shichau ndesu**_**.**

**After School Tea Time stopped playing their musical instruments and Mamoru stopped singing.**

**"You are **_**so**_** cool, Miss Mamoru!" Yui & Ritsu exclaimed in unison.**

**"You should come and join After School Tea Time!" Azusa said to Mamoru.**

**"I... don't know." Mamoru said.**

**Wataru heard the sound of Michael's happy barking.**


	13. Practicing For The Concert Part 3

**Practicing For The Concert Part 3 **

** "Does that dog need to go outside?" Ritsu asked Wataru.**

** "I don't think so," Wataru said to Ritsu. "I think Michael is trying to tell us something."**

** Michael barked happily again.**

** "It's about Marie," Rinrin asked. "right, Michael?"**

** Michael barked happily again twice.**

** Michael raced to Marie's side.**

** Wataru followed Michael with Mamoru & Rinrin at his heels.**

** Wataru put his right hand on Marie's forehead.**

** "What is it, Big Bro?" Mamoru asked.**

** "Marie's fever has gone down **_**immensely**_**!" Wataru answered Mamoru.**

** Yui looked doubtfully at Wataru, "I don't know about that." she said.**

** Everyone in Marie's bedroom but Marie herself looked at Yui.**

** "What do you mean?" Wataru asked Yui.**

** "Fevers can escalate, Minakami!" Ritsu answered irritably just before Yui could even answer.**

** "What do you think we should do?" Wataru asked Yui worriedly.**

** "I think you should **_**really**_** call a doctor." Yui said to Wataru seriously.**

** "Right!" Wataru said out of a sheer panic.**

** Wataru raced out of Marie's bedroom to use the telephone.**

** A little while later, After School Tea Time was in their bedroom preparing to practice for their upcoming concert.**

** Yui began to sing.**

** Yui: **_**Chatting now**_**;**

_**GACHI de KASHIMASHI never ending girls' talk**_**;**

_** Shuugyou CHAIMU made matenai**_**;**

_**Chikoku wa shite mo soutai wa non non non**_**;**

_**Seiippai study after school**_**;**

_**DOKIDOKI ga tomannai FURUSUROTTORU na nounai**_**;**

_** Kibou yokubou bonnou RIBON kakete housou**_**;**

_** NETA dossari mochiyori new type version uchikomi**_**;**

_** Danshi kinsei no PURIchou koi**__**tsu**_**'**_**zutta nikkichou**_**;**

_**SUKAATOtake niiSENCHI tsumetara tobu yo**_**;**

_** Kinou yori tooku ototoi yori OKUTAABU takaku**_**; **

_**Jumping now**_**;**

_** GACHI de URUWASHI never ending **__**girls**_**' **_**life**_**;**

_** Hibi MAJI RAIBU dashi matta nashi**_**;**

_** Hayaoki shite mo hayane wa no no no**_**;**

_** Meippai Shouting WASSHOI**_**;**

** (**_**Wasshoi**_**);**

_** GACHI de SUBARASHI never ending girls**_**' **_**song**_**;**

_** Gogo TIITAIMU ni wa motte koi**_**;**

_**Kataomoi demo gyokusai de here we go**_**;**

_** Utaeba shining after school**_**;**

_**Fuwafuwa ikiteru sei**_**; **

_** Jiken bakka shi EBURIDEI**_**;**

_** Bibun sekibun wa tsuishi toubun ren'ai wa chuushi**_**;**

_** Nijigenme ni wa naku yo yojigen dashi ibukuro**_**;**

_** YABA**_**, **_**tsui ni genkaichou WEITO kaita maruhichou**_**;**

_**Maegami sanMIRI kittara mieta**_**;**

_** Touan masshiro demo mirai ga BARAiro nara yokune**_**;**

_**Chatting now**_**;**

_** GACHI de KASHIMASHI never ending girls' talk**_**;**

_** Shuugyou CHAIMU made matenai**_**;**

_** Chikoku wa shite mo soutai wa non non non**_**;**

_** Seiippai Study ENJOI**_**;**

_** GACHI de SUBARASHI never ending girls' song**_**;**

_** Gogo TIITAIMU ni wa motte koi**_**;**

_** Katayaburi na KOODO demo here we go**_**;**

_** Utaeba shining after school**_**.**

** "Way to go, Yui!" Azusa exclaimed.**

** "Thank you, Azu-meow!" Yui said.**

** "Do you really **_**have to**_** call me by that nickname?" Azusa asked Yui irritably.**

** "Oh, so sorry, Azusa," Yui said. "anyway, Mio, I finished my song's translation if you'd like to sing it."**

** "Go ahead and play it!" Mio said to Yui.**

** "You got it, Mio!" Yui said.**

** Yui & Azusa played their guitars as Mio began to play their guitars as Mio began to sing.**

** Mio: **_**Love of friends**_**;**

_**Friends with love**_**;**

_**With the courage to stand**_**;**

_**To stand up tall**_**;**

_**I won**_**'**_**t give up**_**;**

_**I will stand and fight**_**;**

_**It**_**'**_**s you and I forever**_**;**

_**We will continue**_**;**

_**To fight on**_**.**

** Yui & Azusa stopped playing and Mio stopped singing the song.**

** Ritsu noticed the door was cracked, and she saw a figure in the shadows.**

** "Hey," Ritsu called out. "who is out there? Show yourself!"**


	14. The Concert

** The Concert**

** Marie opened the door the to After School Tea Time's bedroom the rest of the way and entered the room.**

** "Miss Marie," Azusa asked in amazement. "shouldn't you be resting in bed?"**

** "But I'm well again," Marie told After School Tea Time. "and I will prove it to you."**

** "A likely story." Ritsu said to Marie sarcastically.**

** Marie cleared her throat and began to sing Yui's song in English.**

** Marie: **_**Love of friends**_**;**

_**Friends with love**_**;**

_**With the courage to stand**_**;**

_**To stand up tall**_**;**

_**I won**_**'**_**t give up**_**;**

_**I will stand and fight**_**;**

_**It**_**'**_**s you and I forever**_**;**

_**We will continue**_**;**

_**To fight on**_**.**

** "Wow! You're excellent! You should sing with us onstage!" Tsumugi said to Marie.**

** "I don't know," Marie said hesitantly. "what if I get sick again?"**

** That was when Mamoru appeared in After School Tea Time's bedroom door from helping Rinrin clean out her closet with a big brown cardboard box full of old and useless Mecha Rinrin parts in her hands.**

** Mamoru set the heavy cardboard box on the floor outside the door then entered After School Tea Time's bedroom.**

** "That is where I come in." Mamoru said to Marie.**

** Marie looked up at her athletic sister, "Thank you, Mamoru." she said.**

** "You're welcome, Marie." Mamoru said gently.**

** On the night of the concert, After School Tea Time appeared onstage with Marie at their side.**

** The band began playing their instruments as Yui began to sing their opening number.**

** Yui: **_**Chatting now**_**;**

_**GACHI de KASHIMASHI never ending girls' talk**_**;**

_** Shuugyou CHAIMU made matenai**_**;**

_**Chikoku wa shite mo soutai wa non non non**_**;**

_**Seiippai study after school**_**;**

_**DOKIDOKI ga tomannai FURUSUROTTORU na nounai**_**;**

_** Kibou yokubou bonnou RIBON kakete housou**_**;**

_** NETA dossari mochiyori new type version uchikomi**_**;**

_** Danshi kinsei no PURIchou koi**__**tsu**_**'**_**zutta nikkichou**_**;**

_**SUKAATOtake niiSENCHI tsumetara tobu yo**_**;**

_** Kinou yori tooku ototoi yori OKUTAABU takaku**_**; **

_**Jumping now**_**;**

_** GACHI de URUWASHI never ending **__**girls**_**' **_**life**_**;**

_** Hibi MAJI RAIBU dashi matta nashi**_**;**

_** Hayaoki shite mo hayane wa no no no**_**;**

_** Meippai Shouting WASSHOI**_**;**

** (**_**Wasshoi**_**);**

_** GACHI de SUBARASHI never ending girls**_**' **_**song**_**;**

_** Gogo TIITAIMU ni wa motte koi**_**;**

_**Kataomoi demo gyokusai de here we go**_**;**

_** Utaeba shining after school**_**;**

_**Fuwafuwa ikiteru sei**_**; **

_** Jiken bakka shi EBURIDEI**_**;**

_** Bibun sekibun wa tsuishi toubun ren'ai wa chuushi**_**;**

_** Nijigenme ni wa naku yo yojigen dashi ibukuro**_**;**

_** YABA**_**, **_**tsui ni genkaichou WEITO kaita maruhichou**_**;**

_**Maegami sanMIRI kittara mieta**_**;**

_** Touan masshiro demo mirai ga BARAiro nara yokune**_**;**

_**Chatting now**_**;**

_** GACHI de KASHIMASHI never ending girls' talk**_**;**

_** Shuugyou CHAIMU made matenai**_**;**

_** Chikoku wa shite mo soutai wa non non non**_**;**

_** Seiippai Study ENJOI**_**;**

_** GACHI de SUBARASHI never ending girls' song**_**;**

_** Gogo TIITAIMU ni wa motte koi**_**;**

_** Katayaburi na KOODO demo here we go**_**;**

_** Utaeba shining after school**_**.**

** "Okay, now here is the song, **_**Tomodachi No Ai**_**," Ritsu shouted. "sung by our own Mio Akiyama!"**

** Mio cleared her throat and started to sing with confidence.**

** Mio: **_**Tomodachi no ai**_**;**

_**Ai to tomodachi**_**;**

_**Tatsu y**__**ūki o tsukatte**_**;**

_**Tsuyoi tachiagaru**_**;**

_**Watashi wa akiramemasen**_**;**

_**Watashi wa tatte tatakau koto ni naru**_**;**

_**No tame ni soreha anata to watashi da**_**;**

_**Watashi wa zokk**__**ō sa remasu**_**;**

_**De fight on**_**.**

** "Our next song is the English version of **_**Tomodachi No Ai**_**, Love Of Friends," Ritsu shouted. "sung by Promised Island's own Marie Minakami!"**

** Marie cleared her throat and began to sing.**

** Marie: **_**Love of friends**_**;**

_**Friends with love**_**;**

_**With the courage to stand**_**;**

_**To stand up tall**_**;**

_**I won**_**'**_**t give up**_**;**

_**I will stand and fight**_**;**

_**It**_**'**_**s you and I forever**_**;**

_**We will continue**_**;**

_**To fight on**_**.**

** "Now comes our final song for the night," Ritsu exclaimed. "again sung by our own Mio Akiyama!"**

** Mio cleared her throat and began to sing.**

** Mio: **_**Please**__**don**_**'**_**t say **_**"**_**you are lazy**_**";**

_** Datte hontou wa crazy**_**;**

_** Hakuchou-tachi wa sou**_**;**

_** Mienai toko de bataashi suru ndesu**_**;**

_** Honnou ni juujun chuujitsuhonrou mo juujuu shouchi**_**;**

_** Zento youyou da shi**_**;**

_** Dakara tama ni kyuukei shichau ndesu**_**;**

_**Kono me de shikkari misademete**_**;**

_** Ikisaki chizu jou m**__**āku shite**_**;**

_** C**__**hikamichi areba sore ga oudou**_**;**

_** H**__**ashoreru tsubasa mo areba joutou**_**;**

_** Y**__**aba tsumewaretagurū de hoshuu shita**_**;**

_** S**__**ore dake de nanka tassei kan**_**;**

_** D**__**aiji na no wa jibunkawaigaru koto**_**;**

_** J**__**ibun wo aisanakyahito mo aisenai**_**;**

_**Please don**_**'**_**t say **_**"**_**y**__**ou are lazy**_**"****;**

_** D**__**atte hontou wa crazy**_**;**

_** N**__**ou aru taka wa sou**_**;**

_** M**__**ienai toko ni pikku kakusu ndesu**_**;**

_** S**__**ouzou ni isshou genmeigenjitsu wa zettai zetsumei**_**;**

_** H**__**atten tochuu da shi**_**;**

_** D**__**akara fui ni picchi hazureru ndesu**_**;**

_**S**__**ono me ni utsuranai dake datte**_**;**

_** Y**__**aru ki wa mētā furikitte**_**;**

_** I**__**tsudemo zenryoku de yume miru**_**;**

_** Z**__**ono bun zenryoku de nemutte**_**;**

_**Y**__**ari choi yasetachoushi dzuite kutta**_**;**

_** S**__**ore dake de nande**__**haibokukan**_**;**

_** S**__**ukasazu ni mokuhyoukahoushuusei shite**_**;**

_** J**__**uunan ni rinkihouhenshichihenge ga kachi**_**;**

_**Please**__**don**_**'**_**t say **_**"**_**y**__**ou are lazy**_**"****;**

_** D**__**atte hontou wa crazy**_**;**

_** K**__**ujaku**_**-**_**tachi wa sou**_**;**

_** K**__**oko zo to iu toki bi wo miseru ndesu**_**;**

_** G**__**ozouroppu manshin maishinganbou wa soushin reijin**__**;**_

_**Y**__**uuwaku tahatsu da shi**_**;**

_** D**__**akara yake ni ishi kudakechau ndesu**_**;**

_**Y**__**aba masaka reddo pointo**__**iya giri kuria**_**;**

_** S**__**ore dake de nante zennou kan**_**;**

_** D**__**aiji na no wa jibunmitometeku koto**_**;**

_** J**__**ibun wo yurusanakyahito mo yurusenai**_**;**

_**Please**_** don'**_**t**__**say**_** "**_**y**__**ou are lazy**_**"****;**

_** D**__**atte hontou wa crazy**_**;**

_** H**__**akuchou**_**-**_**tachi wa sou**_**;**

_** M**__**ienai toko de bataashi suru ndesu**_**;**

_** H**__**onnou ni juujun chuujitsuhonrou mo juujuu shouchi**_**;**

_** Z**__**ento youyou da shi**_**;**

_** D**__**akara tama ni kyuukei shichau ndesu**_**.**

** It was only a few days later that After School Tea Time was on their way back to Tokyo from their adventure on Promised Island.**


End file.
